A Jhoto Encounter of Sorts
by CleoKat
Summary: What happens when May runs into Drew in Jhoto? Note: The first chapter is mostly friendship/hints of crushing... Potentially multi chapter, but one-shot for now. Enjoy! Contest-Shipping


A Contest Shipping Fanfic:

May pushed her hair back over her shoulder and retied her bandana. "Yeah, it's been nice talking to you, Ash."

"So, where are you headed?," the black haired boy asked. "I'm headed to the Johto region, I guess. Maybe do some contests. You?," May asked.

Ash looked off screen. "_ (insert female character here after May)? Do you know where we're going?" "No," a voice off-screen said. He looked back. "Sorry, May, nope."

"Oh well. Anyways, I should get going soon. I'll call you sometime! Bye!" She clicked off her screen and lolled her head back.

Ash and May/Max had gone their separate ways about _ years ago (( **AN: I have NO idea how the time differences work** )), and she'd been traveling alone since. Max had went on his own path for the journey.

She allowed herself only a few moments of rest before leaping to her feet and starting to walk. Johto wasn't far, as she was in Hoenn.

The silence was painful. "Come on out, Beautifly!" "Beauti-beautifly!" The red, yellow, and black winged butterfly Pokemon fluttered into the sun.

May and Beautifly started walking, or flying in the latter's case. On the way, May started thinking to herself.

 ** _More contests, hmm?_** Her little voice inside her head scoffed. _Puh-leez. You know you're only going to the Jhoto region to see Drew._ ** _Am not!_** _Yeah, you are. You clearly remember him telling you that he was going to the Jhoto region._ ** _Ok, sure he mentioned it, but I didn't decide because of him._** _Haha, you liar._

May started flushing bright red at the thought. "Beau-beautifly?" Her Pokemon looked quizzically at her. She shook off her little voice. "N-nothing. It's nothing."

They reached town and checked into the Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy smiled at May. "Room 254, dear." May thanked her and went up to her room.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After a night's sleep, May stumbled out of her room, still bleary-eyed, and slammed right into someone.

The person in question looked up from the floor and she found herself staring into a pair of glittering emerald eyes.

"D-drew?" The green haired coordinator smirked. "Nice to see you again."

"W-what are you doing here?" May asked. Drew looked from the floor. "Could I get up first before the 20 questions start?"

"Yeah, I guess." May reached out her hand and pulled him up. Drew flipped his hair like he used to.

"Nice to see you haven't changed a bit," Drew said. May blushed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He smirked yet again. "You're still as clumsy as ever, May, I thought we covered that already."

She started, and then decided to tease him back. "Speaking of not changing a bit, where's my flowers, _Mr. Rose_?"

 **Drew POV(-ish): (When I say ish, I mean it's still 3rd person, but focusing on Drew instead of May. Does that make sense? Could someone tell me the word for that?)**

Now it was Drew's turn to blush. He recalled the day that May had first called him that.

 _"_ _You didn't do anything wrong," he was saying to Brianna. "May just made another silly mistake." Then she snapped._

 _"_ _There's only one person I know who would send me something like that, Mr. Rose." He had turned red, not only because he found May extremely cute when she was teasing him, but because it was true. He did usually give her a rose, so claiming it was for her Beautifly, but still. "Mr. Rose!"_

 _It really didn't help that his Roselia started smiling coyly and nodded its head. "Rrrrroselia!" "Roselia," he complained. In response, his Roselia only flung its arms behind its head._

 _He still remembered that day. That Brianna was kinda wei-_

"Drew! Drew! Drew! DREW!" May screamed in his ear. "Wha- Yes?" She sighed. "I was _asking_ if you wanted to go grab some lunch and catch up later?!"

"Um, sure, I guess. Yeah." May nodded. "Does 12 sound good?" Drew had already turned around. "Sure, take care until then."

 **Line Break/3rd Person~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Drew and May had agreed to meet at a cozy little cafe. After ordering and receiving their food, they started making small talk about what happened.

"And then, I swear, they brought out a Lapras, and put on a show just like Soledad did. They must have been a **huge** fan. Of course, the judges didn't give too many points for creativity," Drew recounted his story of his more recent contests. May giggled.

"I'm sure Soledad was there at the time?" "She was, and believe me, she was super weirded out." May started laughing. "So, where have you been?,"Drew asked.

"Oh, you know, out and about, winning a few contests and a Grand Festival." Drew's eyebrows shot up. "A Grand Festival? You didn't tell me about that. Typical forgetful May."

"Wha-! Excuse me, I thought you knew by now!" "How would I know?" Drew questioned, still managing to retain his cool. "Well, you could- could- UGH!"

May slammed her head on the table in frustration. She looked back up. "Oh, you forgot to answer my question earlier. Why are you here?"

"Well, if you're so interested, I was passing through on my way back from my last competition," Drew replied, flipping his hair.

They continued chatting, making small talk until they finished their food. They cleaned off their table and walked out of the door.

May turned around. "So, could I see you again sometime?" Drew nodded. "Sure, how does tomorrow sound?" May took the opportunity to tease him again. "Well, someone's eager to see me."

Drew flushed and turned around quickly. He waved with two fingers, and walked off down the road past shopping malls and busy people.

"Bye Drew," May said under her breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line Break/Time Skip(May/Normal PoV-Still need word for this…)

May walked out of the room next morning only to be greeted by the emerald-eyed coordinator holding a bunch of roses.

"What are these for?," she asked as he handed them to her. He flipped his hair (of course) and replied, "Well, I haven't been giving them to your Beautifly for a while now, and since you guys won the Grand Festival, I'll just give them to you now."

"Oh, they're still for Beautifly, eh?" Drew shrugged. "Of course. Now come on, I need to grab Roserade from the Pokemon Center downstairs."

They made their way downstairs discussing where they should go (May decided on the market), when they bumped into a certain pink haired woman.

May glanced up into Solidad's blue eyes, and then wrapped her arms around her. "Solidad!"

Drew was much more civilized, merely waving at her. "Hey, Solidad." Solidad smiled warmly at both of them. "Hello."

May shook her head. "Wait, if you're here, then-" "HELLO, DEARS!" "Oh no-" was all May got to say before Harley swept both her and Drew into a bear hug.

"Harley, please don't give me a headache in the first 30 seconds you get here," May complained. Drew however, was blushing furiously at the close proximity to May. Harley noticed, and as a result, only hugged them together tighter.

"Don't be silly, darling. There is never too many Harley hugs and headaches!," Harley cheered. Solidad merely put on an apologetic expression at Harley's behavior. "Harley, maybe you **should** put them down now."

Harley looked indifferent. "Fine, fine." He dropped May and Drew on the floor. "Ouch! Owww! Get your foot out of my face!," followed that action. Harley adjusted his hat. "Well, I would stick around longer, but I have a batch of cookies to frost, hon, and I'm going to put your face on them!"

He cartwheeled off into the distance. May looked back at the others and sweatdropped. "Do you really think he meant that?" Drew muttered "well it sure would make the cookies look more appetizing," under his breath.

"W-what did you say?" May blushed violently. Drew flipped his hair. (( **AN: How many times will I have to write this!** )) "Nothing." Solidad, however, _had_ , heard him, and smirked in his direction.

"I should go check and make sure Harley doesn't assault random pedestrians. Bye! Oh, and good luck, Drew!" She winked at Drew, then waved and walked away.

May turned to face Drew. "What did she mean, "good luck"?" Drew however, was a violent shade of red and unable to respond.

"Well, whatever. Come on! The market's closing soon!" She grabbed Drew by the wrist and dragged him down the road into the bright sun of the afternoon, completely forgetting about Roserade and the Pokemon Center.

 **I LIVE! Though in full honesty, I used up a lot of time on this, so I hope you appreciate this. I blame SnowyOwlAssassin for my recent Pokemon obsession. You pushed me back into the fandom, you know!**

 **Hehe… I did enjoy writing this though. Harley was so hard/fun to write. It was hard because he's so random, but fun for the same reason. I dunno, I just loved writing for him. (Do you actually want May face cookies?)**

 **Also, I think I'm a hardcore Drew fan, I watched every episode. Why isn't he in more episodes! Gah save me… I need more Drew… *flops on face***

 **Sooooo, should I write another chapter? orrrrr…. leave this as a oneshot. I feed off reviews. Sooo thanks for reading, and leave ideas for future situations!**

 **(To all my PJO fans, I'm sorry, but that's still on hiatus)**

 **~Cleo, daughter of Iris and a wizard/witch (whatever)**

 **P.S. I'm going to be listing one of my OC's pokemon every chapter, (if I write more)**

 **Day 1: Sylveon**


End file.
